As infrared detector technology continues to develop, new designs can provide vastly improved resolution as compared to technology of the past. Resolution for IR detectors is at least partially determined by the number of pixels in the array. The more pixels in the detector, the more detail may be provided during imaging operations. However, as the number of pixels increases, the size of the detector may similarly grow. Improved technologies have also allowed manufacturing operations to produce pixels of much smaller size in order to maintain certain form factors, while incorporating more pixels to provide the improved resolution.
As pixel pitch is reduced, however, increased cross-talk between pixels may affect resolution, and reduce the modulation transfer function. Additionally, aspects of the detector to reduce dark current may also increase cross-talk between pixels.
Thus, there is a need for improved barrier detectors that can reduce cross-talk compared to conventional designs. These and other needs are addressed by the present technology.